


Nebula

by freedomdive



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomdive/pseuds/freedomdive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's unpredictable what could be out there, waiting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> ummm

"Makoto."

"Yes?"

Kamukura sat up in bed, a look of wonder on his face. It was rare and beautiful to say the least, especially at a time like this, when you two were simply laying around. He looks at you, red eyes wide, and says,

"Space is really big."

It was random, and you had to be fair about it. So you were.

"I know that. Doesn't everyone know that?"

"No, you don't understand. It's really, really big. It's impossible to comprehend due to its size. What's out there? What could be in that infinite expanse of space? Space, Makoto. _Space_."

You remembered Kamukura's affinity for astronomy, and you smiled.

"Tell me more," you said, sitting up. You put your cheeks in your hands.

"Space is amazing," he went on, almost as if he had been waiting a lifetime for it. "It's unpredictable what could be out there, waiting. It's so pathetic that most people rely on dead, mimetic themes like green and purple aliens. Could you imagine a place where... where plants are ten thousand times our size? Where oceans accompany the entirety of planets? Where rocks are as light as feathers? There are _so_ many things..."

You started to think about what he was saying. Like, really think about it.

"Stars could be a million times the size of our Sun," he said. (Speaking of the sun, you thought, his eyes were glowing quite like it, in the light of the lamp at the side table.) "And people... just dull the complexity of what could exist. It bores me so, Makoto, it is so disappointing..."

"I agree," you say. (You weren't lying.)

"Makoto, will you travel with me?"

"Eh? Into space, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Izuru-kun, while that sounds fascinating, it take a lifetime to really see what's out there."

"Ah, you're right..." Izuru looked at the window, almost melancholy. "It is such a shame... that no one will ever get to see it."

"That is true..."

There was a quiet moment until the both of you laid back down.

"We could just go to Mars," you said, thoughtfully, but hesitantly. "I believe it only takes a little under a year?"

"Kind of. There are many other things to consider when travelling through space, such as orbit and technology..."

You were glad that response was accompanied with a smile. You didn't really know why, but a smile on his face was something you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
